Mario Party 10
|genre = Party game |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platform = Wii U |media = |requirements = |pregame = Mario Party: Island Tour |nxtgame = TBA}} Mario Party 10 is the next installment of the Mario Party series. This is one of the many games that will use amiibo. This game was released in North America on March 20, 2015. Gameplay Mario Party 10 will play out similarly to Mario Party 9. All the players will ride in a vehicle and they will collect mini-stars. There appears to be a mode in which players can move around the board freely and separated much like the gameplay style in Mario Party 8 but this is, however is unconfirmed by Nintendo. Also, a fifth player with the gamepad will control Bowser. Bowser can effect the players on the board and in mini-games, but not much else is known about it. Amiibo Amiibo can be used to play amiibo Party, there is a special Super Mario amiibo wave coming out with the game. A special token can also be assigned to an amiibo that players can use during the game. All other amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series grant an amiibo Bonus. Tapping any other amiibo to the Gamepad unlocks a Scratch Ticket, which unlocks Mario Party Points that can be used to buy many things within the game. * amiibo Party amiibo Party is a special game unlocked by scanning a amiibo, you use the special Super Mario Wave to play it, you can use 1 amiibo to play as, and other players can use different amiibos. Game types *Bowser Party Bowser Party is a game with up to 5 players. The person on the GamePad plays as Bowser, while the others on the Wii Remotes are the other characters. *Mario Party Mario Party will play similarly to Mario Party 9. * amiibo Party amiibo Party is a special game unlocked by scanning a amiibo, you use the special Super Mario Wave to play it, you can use 1 amiibo to play as, and other players can use different amiibos. Boards *Mushroom Park *Haunted Trail *Whimsical Waters *Airship Central *Chaos Castle * Frosted Hills (Downloadable) amiibo Party Boards *Mario Board *Luigi Board *Peach Board *Yoshi Board *Toad Board *Bowser Board *Roslina Board *Wario Board *Donkey Kong Board * Birdo Board (Downloadable) * Toadette Board (Downloadable) Playable Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Princess Peach *Wario *Luigi *Waluigi *Daisy *Donkey Kong *Toad *Toadette * Birdo (Downloadable) New Playable Characters *Rosalina *Spike *Bowser (Bowser Party and amiibo Party only) Mini-games Trivia *Excluding the volleyball game from Mario Party 4 and the Super Duel Mode from Mario Party 5, this will be the first time Bowser is a playable character in a Mario Party game. *Donkey Kong is playable in this game marking the first time since Mario Party 4 since he was playable. *However, Donkey Kong is still playable in Mario Party 5 if one builds up his machine in Super Duel Mode. *This is the first new Mario game of 2015. *This is the second Mario game overall to use amiibos. The first was Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Gallery ShyGuyShuffleDonuts.png Trailer Mario Party 10 - E3 2014 Trailer - E3 2014 File:Mario Party 10 - Mini-Game Mayhem - Gamescom 2014 File:Mario Party 10 - Introducing Amiibo Party Trailer Category:Stubs Category:Mario Party series Category:Games Category:Wii U games Category:Mario Party 10 Category:2015 games